dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Rice
Rice (ライス Raisu) is a male Saiyan hailing from Planet Argula. After his birth, he was deemed too weak for the Saiyan race and casted off to Planet Earth, a planet that holds beings of a lower power level, being deemed suitable by the Saiyans for a failure. Found within the outskirts of ???, he was adopted by Dr. Mortar and Ladle and raised within their home. At a very young age, he has began to take interests in fighting people, often challenging strangers he thought would be able to put up a fight against him. Eventually, he was given the opportunity to participate in tournaments, but loses his first few due to inexperience. After being trained by Master Gyouza and Master Ponzu, he gained a better grasp of the fighting world and was able to win tournaments and claim the title of Champion. As the story progresses, he gains new allies to help him fight against enemies that wish to cause harm to either him, or the planet. Rice is the overall main protagonist of ???. Appearance Gallery History Part I Part II Part III Power Abilities Natural Abilities *'Instant Learning' - Rice has displayed the capability of learning an opponent's move, or ability, simply by watching them performing it. However, Rice is limited in what he can learn, as he is unable to use species-related capabilities, nor is he able to do things with his body that he could not normally do, such as regenerate lost body parts. When Rice first displayed the capability, he wasn't entirely capable of replicating things he's seen, not being able to recall the entire process, and as a result, ended up with a failed technique. Rice eventually was able to master this ability of his, where he has been able to copy many techniques. Even though the techniques copied by Rice originate from someone else, Rice has shown to be able to augment the capabilities of the technique with enough training, inventing his own version of it by doing so. Techniques Ki-Based Techniques *'Flight' - A technique that Rice learned under the tutelage of Master Gyouza near the end of his training. Initially, Rice had great difficulties even getting off the ground, let alone floating. It was because Rice had very poor ki management when it came to concentrating it on his own body. However, he was eventually able to fly and mastered the technique. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. Can be fired as an energy beam or energy sphere. *'Shuuchuukyuuha' (集中球波 Shūchū-kyū-ha, lit. "Concentrated Sphere Wave") - A technique created by Master Gyouza that was taught to Rice. This attack serves as Rice's signature energy-based attack, as well as its variations. True to its name, the attack follows the teachings of Gyouza on concentrating their ki to accomplish feats, such as attacks. The attack is initiated by putting your arms in front of you, one on top of the other, and begin the chant, where you'd state "Shuu" at this point. At the "Shuu" phase, the person's ki is being concentrated to one point. Next, you wave your arms around in a windmill-like fashion, chanting "Chuu". At the "Chuu" phase, the energy sphere begins to show signs of forming. After this, after whirling your arms, they end up in front of you, one on top of each other just like before, in a guarding-like stance, chanting "Kyuu". At the "Kyuu" phase, the energy sphere is fully visible and formed. Finally, the person pushes the energy concentrated by unfolding their stance and putting their hands in front of them, sending a wave of energy at their opponent, ending the chant with "Ha". *'Totaimu' (トリッキータイム Torikkītaimu, lit. "Tricky Time") - A technique Rice took interest in by watching Mustard performing it. Just like Mustard, Rice points in a direction, attempting to distract his opponent, and then delivers a ki blast with his other hand. *'Energy Parade' (エネルギーパレード Enerugīparēdo) - A technique created by Rice. He creates a ball of energy, and then aims it into a direction. Once it reaches a certain distance, the ball explodes and sends out several bits of energy around the area, where some bounce off of the terrain. If the ball explodes prematurely, such as hitting someone, the opponent takes the brunt of all the ki. Martial Art Techniques Support Techniques *'Cloning' - A technique that Rice acquired during the series through unknown means. This technique allows him to create clones of himself up to at most four. However, when first doing so, Rice's power was divided evenly between the clones, putting him at a slight disadvantage. Eventually, he was able to master the technique and not suffer from the loss of power. **'Four Corner Shuuchuukyuuha' (四隅集中球波 Yosumi Shūchū-kyū-ha) - Rice creates four clones of himself and surrounds his target in four different areas around them. He begins to do the pose and chant for Shuuchuukyuuha, and once ready to fire it, all of his clones fire the attack into the air above the target. Once the attacks connect, the wave then crashes down on the target, injuring them severely. Transformations Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Awakened Super Saiyan Super Saiyan God Saiyan Beyond God Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Super Saiyan White Battles Canon Non-Canon *Rice vs Okono (Loss) List of Characters Killed by Rice Trivia *Rice uses the design of Ieyasu Tokugawa from the Sengoku Basara series. *Rice's name comes from the vigna umbellata, where they are commonly referred to as ricebeans. This fits with the Saiyan vegetable naming scheme. *Rice's birthday is shared with Thanksgiving in 2016 and several other years. Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Martial Artist Category:Characters